The Voodoo Theory
by Mizz Blackshaw
Summary: Bulma tells Vegeta that she's pregnant with his child. After wishing for a boy with the dragon balls, Shenron punishes him for changing miracles. Now, Bulma has the child while Vegeta has all of the symptoms! It's mpreg but at the same time not!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball Z

A/N: Here's an idea I came up with randomly one night. See if you like it! Warning: mpreg (well, sort of. Read the summary). The story is in Vegeta's point of view.

* * *

Chapter 1

Sometimes I really hate that woman! But sometimes, I can't help but to admire her bravery. That woman is a challenge which is what I like. I'll take on any challenge that doesn't degrade me. I have too much dignity for any of those stupid dares like wearing a dress in public. That woman, Bulma, though is really something. She holds up a nice argument but, at the same time, she still obeys me. I can't complain.

The only thing I could complain about was how she always wants to talk about feelings. She's always thinking she's fat, and she always wants me to turn off the TV so she can talk about her day. It's so annoying. At least during the day. But then there was that one night. It was full of indescribable passion!

Our relationship didn't progress since then. Lately, she's been very sick. That woman keeps on hogging the bathroom just to vomit. It's disgusting. Then her mother's always with her, taking care of her like she's some kind of weakling. Then again she was at that state.

"Vegeta." Bulma called me into the kitchen one evening after fixing herself some coffee. I had just finished training in the Gravity Room and was not in the mood to talk about her feelings. She was standing behind the counter looking fragile and lost. I've noticed that she lost weight by looking at her wrists and cheekbones. They added on to the pathetic look on her face. I can see that bad new coming like a hurricane!

"This better be about dinner." I told her. It was already six o'clock and she hasn't even begun cooking. How annoying.

"No, I need to tell you something important." I sighed at the annoying situation but I sat at the table and nodded for her to continue. I might as well get it over with. Before speaking, she took a deep breath. "I'm pregnant" She drummed her fingers on a mug of coffee before adding "with your child."

"Pregnant?" I spat like it was a piece of rotten fruit. "Are you sure it's mine?"

"Yes. Remember that night?"

"That _one_ night?" That one night can do so much!

"Yes. Our first and last night."

"You're pregnant? With my son?" The thought was very…interesting. Me with a son? I can't imagine holding a child. Who am I kidding? I don't have to hold him! That's the woman's job! Finally, I have someone to train and to take on the Saiyan heritage even if he is only half.

"Or daughter." She nonchalantly sipped her coffee.

"What?" I practically, if not, yelled.

"You see, there's a possibility that this baby can be a boy or a girl, Vegeta. I don't know how you Saiyans do it, but that's how it is on Earth."

Me, the prince of all Saiyans, have a girl? That can't be! "No, that's absurd! There's no way!"

"What's wrong with having a girl?" Is she serious?

"For one thing, girls cry too much about everything, they won't stop talking, they can't handle anything!"

"That's not true, Vegeta." She protested. "I handle you pretty easily."

"Well, I'm young and I want a boy!" I yelled, getting out of my chair.

"Oh please, you're 32!"

"And that's not young?"

"Look, Vegeta, you wanting to have a boy isn't going to make those chances even higher!"

That woman thinks she's so smart. Well she's not! "The point is that I need a son to train with and to carry on as the family protector. I can't do that with a daughter and you know it."

"Well," Her voice was lower and calmer as she slowly started walking closer to me. She's trying to scare me, but it isn't working. "If it is a girl, and I hope it is, you won't be able to do anything about it!" She yelled at the last part and stomped off.

I would've yelled back, but it was pointless. I decided to answer the door when the bell rang instead. It was Kakkarot just standing there like the idiot he is. I wanted to slam the door in his face, but he stepped right in. "Hi, Vegeta!" He greeted in a louder voice than what I'm used to.

"Kakkarot, get out of here." I tried to push him out, but he maneuvered around me.

"I came to give Bulma something. Chi Chi didn't tell me what it is but I think it's important."

"She's in the back room." I told him. The sooner he's out of my face the better!

"Are you okay? You seem more agitated than normal." How on this planet would he know that? I always treat Kakkarot like this. I don't see what makes today even different. "It's probably because of Bulma's big news. You don't want a kid, do you?"

"That's none of your business, Kakkarot. Now get out!" I pointed a finger to the door and watched Kakkarot to see if he would leave. Like the pest he is, he didn't.

"Come on, you could tell me!" I simply stood there, not moving a muscle, like a statue. "Do you think it'll be a boy" he hesitated before saying "or a girl?" Just the thought of it made me cringe. "So you want a boy?" He plainly asked.

"Yes, didn't you?"

"Well, I would've been happy with whatever." He closed the door and sat down on the couch. "If you want a boy so badly, why don't you just tell Bulma?"

I slapped my forehead because of his stupidity. "It doesn't work that way, Kakkarot."

"Oh, is there anything you can do?"

I'm the prince of all Saiyans. I should be able to do anything about everything! Why can't this be one of them? "Of course not." I answered bluntly. I'm afraid that if I added a sarcastic remark, his brain would explode. His abnormally small peanut-sized brain.

"Well, I guess there isn't anything you could do." He chuckled a little.

"What are you laughing at?"

"Oh, just the thought of you having a girl. I mean, you can't just grab all the dragon balls from all around the world, bring them back here, summon the dragon, and wish for a boy without Bulma finding out!" He exploded with laughed. "That's crazy!"

For the first time ever, Kakkarot has finally come up with a plan. And it was a good one! "Kakkarot, that's it! That's what I need to do!" I sprang up. "I can get all the dragon balls in no time!"

"Yeah! And I'll help."

"No!" I yelled. "You're staying here!"

"Oh, come on, please?"

I sighed. He's not going to make this easy unless I said yes. "Forget it!"

"Please?"

Kakkarot isn't completely useless. Maybe he'll come in handy when something boring happens. "Fine. But you do as I say."

"Alright!"

And in less than three seconds, I began to regret that last decision. I have to remember what I'm doing this for. I'm doing this for a son. But would it be worth it if I brought…him…along? He's my son! Of course it will!

* * *

And that's chapter one! Review please!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball Z

A/N: Thanks for all of the reviews and alerts! It means a lot! I hope you enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 2

I can't believe this fool is following me. He even has his own Dragon Radar and yet he continues to track me down. So far, this plan is a mess. With Kakkarot tagging along, he's already almost screwed everything up. First, he was supposed to act as a distraction so I could sneak the Dragon Radars, but he left as my hand was in Bulma's sock drawer. If it wasn't for him needing to come back to call his wife, I would've gotten caught for sure! Then, I had to lie to tell her that I was going to train. Kakkarot came to my house and told Bulma that we were going…somewhere stupid. She got suspicious for a while but got over it.

Now, Kakkarot won't leave me alone to look for the balls myself. He says if I get into any danger, he wants to be there. No matter how much I told him that I wouldn't, he still follows me everywhere like a lonely stray dog.

"Vegeta!" He yelled. "The next Dragon Ball is in the desert!"

Having Kakkarot around has his advantages. "Go get it." I commanded, not wanting to get sand in my eyes from the sand storm.

"Ok!" He shot downward like a rocket to the sand and stayed there for a good five minutes or so. Later, he shot upwards in the same manner but holding the three-star ball. "Got it!"

Maybe I could get him to do the work. I mean, if he wants to tag along, I might as well let him do all of the hard stuff while I prepare my wish. "Okay, Kakkarot, where's the next one?"

* * *

Six balls and forty-eight dinosaurs later, the dragon balls were all mine. They were all secretly tucked away in a little duffel bag I use for my training clothes. No one will suspect a thing! That is until Kakkarot somehow ruins the whole thing! What if he interferes with the wish? What if he blurts out something when I'm about to speak with Shenron and wishes for something stupid like food? I can't let that happen!

Therefore, I waited until Kakkarot has left and for Bulma to go to bed before I did anything else. The only problem was, she couldn't sleep! And what was worst is that she couldn't sleep because I wasn't going to sleep! What is with that woman? Ever since I got here she's been watching me like a hawk! She is probably watching me so that I won't leave her. "Vegeta, are you going to bed?"

I rolled my eyes. What choice do I have? If it helps her get to sleep, what difference would it make? "As long as it'll help you sleep." I told her, looking out the window. The sky was dark which was perfect. Whenever Shenron comes, the sky gets darker, so if I summon him, there's no way it could get even darker than this. No one would suspect anything. That is unless they look outside their windows and see a huge green dragon in the sky. Then I'm screwed.

"Are you going?" She asked again.

I sighed. "Yes, I'm going." By one in the morning, she should be asleep. It's eleven now, so it should give her time.

"I can't believe we're having our first baby together." She said as I came down the hall. She had on the nightgown I sort of like. It was the one that looked like a sports jersey. The only thing I didn't like about it was the fact that it's pink. "It's the miracle of life you know."

When I got to my room, I changed into a simple T-shirt and sweatpants to give her the illusion of me going to sleep. "Yes, yes, I know." I answered.

I saw the woman standing leaning on the door way. "That means we're going to love this baby even if it's a girl, right?"

I rolled my eyes. "Are you still arguing about this? This infant shall be nothing more than a male." I protested.

"It's a girl! I bet it's a girl!" She yelled. At this rate, she wouldn't fall asleep anytime soon. I better calm her down somehow.

"Okay."

"Okay what?"

"Think whatever you want." To go down defeated just to save another project was the hardest thing ever. I never want to surrender a fight with a woman again.

"Are you okay?" She asked concerned. Great. I've upset her. "You don't seem like yourself lately. First you were always going out, and now you're surrendering an argument? It doesn't seem like you."

Great. What do I say now? "Forget it. Go to sleep. It's what our offspring needs." That was nice and simple!

"Okay." I had my back turned towards her and all I could hear was her closing the door and the footsteps down the hallway. I didn't want to get up right away in case she wanted to get back up and get something or something. My only choice was to wait for a perfect time.

* * *

I fell asleep. It wasn't a deep sleep but I was asleep. I dreamt of that one night with that woman. She was dressed in this short red striped dress and her hair was done up all fancy. I remember her taking a cigarette from her purse, lighting it, and taking the first big puff, leaning on the wall. She sighed as smoke floated into the air. "So," She said to make conversation. "You're the prince of Saiyans, right?" She asked me. I was getting ready to train at the time, preparing for the androids to come. The boy from the future said that we have three years and I wasn't going to waste it!

"Yes." I answered, hoping to end the conversation. It didn't.

"Isn't that something? What happened to the king?"

I grunted in anger. "My father was murdered." I left it as simple as that.

"Oh. Ouch." She took another puff. "You know, you need to lighten up. It's Saturday night and you haven't stopped thinking about these brutal androids. Can't you take at least one break?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"The time traveler said that those androids could destroy the planet. That means they can destroy Kakkarot. _I_ shall be the only one to destroy Kakkarot." And those were my reasons, but Bulma didn't except. She just saw me as a challenge.

"I bet you can't." She said. "I bet you don't take breaks because you wouldn't know what to do."

"Oh, please." I laughed, oozing sarcasm.

"Yes."

I stood up and closed in on her before pointing to the kitchen. "Okay then. Make me a sandwich. I'll take a break by eating."

"Make your own." She slapped my hand away. "I'm not your servant."

"Oh? I beg to differ."

"Really?" She challenged, stepping closer to my face.

"Did you forget that you were the one who treated me to a shower and fetched me clothes? Sure they were badly colored, but no one said you were a nice servant." I stepped closer.

"No, it's called being nice. You're just a spoiled brat always getting his way all of the time." She prodded my chest.

"Me? Spoiled? From what I'm told, you are the one who complains about your hair in the middle of a desert."

"Oh please! That was years ago." She turned around with her arms crossed.

"Oh? So you don't have to buy that luxurious one hundred dollar shampoo? That must be in the bathroom for decoration."

She turned back around and this time was yelling in my face. "Listen here! I care for my hair! You are the one who cries whenever he doesn't get his way!"

"Me? Cry? You're obviously delirious, woman. I don't cry. I'm a Saiyan warrior. You, on the other hand, throw temper tantrums left and right!"

"I do not!" She yelled.

"Ha!" I laughed loudly. "I was right!"

"Oh, you're so obsessed with being right all of the time! You're such a jerk!" She stopped. I realized how close our faces were. At this point, I could only see one gigantic blue orb of an eye.

Simultaneously and in the fastest of motions, we grabbed each other, pulled us close, and began kissing. She was one heck of a woman I tell you! There's no one else like her. She's not afraid to stand up to me. However, I believe that this is a onetime thing, because I can't stand that woman!

The passion in our kiss grew to something even bigger and more passionate. I pushed her onto her bed and she pulled me in. That whole night happened so fast that if felt like a nauseous blur the next morning. I was unclothed next to her and she was also. The sheets were spread out unevenly on top of us. What a night!

* * *

Once one o'clock came, I snuck out of bed and traveled down the dark hallway to see if anyone was awake. Then I came by that woman's room. She didn't move a muscle, which was good. That means she was in a deep sleep and there's no waking her up until morning. I quietly grabbed my bag of dragon balls and headed out of the master bedroom. I was almost out clear into the night, but the blonde lady decided to drop in. "Up pretty late for training, aren't you, Vegeta?"

I just stared at her for a while. What was she doing up? What does she even care what I'm doing? We have to get a place of our own! "Go to bed." I told her.

"Okay." She left. It was that simple.

After I shrugged it off, I proceeded to the nearest, abandoned rocky valley. The air was cool and there seemed to be no one around for miles. Perfect. As quickly as I could, I ripped open the duffle bag and poured out the contents of it. "Great Eternal Dragon, I summon you!" I yelled to the heavens, hoping, no, knowing that he could hear me.

The balls began to glow and clouds began to form. The air has gone down in temperature and the dragon himself began to zoom upwards to the sky, stretching out the rest of him. In a loud, booming voice, he demanded "What is your wish? Speak now."

"I got this woman pregnant." I told him. "I wish that the offspring would come out a male."

The dragon stood there. He was quieter than Piccolo's conscience. "You are asking for a lot." He said.

"Yes, I am. But it's a wish that you have to grant!" I pointed out.

"You are asking that I change a miracle."

"Can you grant it or not?" I asked, getting impatient.

"I shall grant your wish, but changing miracles comes with punishments."

"Oh really?" I asked, not believing him. What is a dragon going to do? He can't kill anyone! "What's the punishment?"

"Pregnancy and child birth come with great pain, discomfort, and aggravation. Bulma shall bare your son while you, Vegeta, live with her expected symptoms."

"What does that mean?"

"It means that you'll have all the signs of pregnancy without the baby."

"What?" I yelled as appalled as I was. Can you believe this? "Why should I have to do that?"

"A miracle is a gift from the heavens. Change it, and you shall be punished."

Before I could ask any questions, he disappeared. Great! What am I going to do now?

* * *

Okay so that's that! What do you guys think will happen next? How did I do character wise? How am I doing writing wise? Give me all sorts of feedback!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball Z

A/N: What do you think so far? Liking it? Hating it? Loving it? Leave a review please!

* * *

Chapter 3

_Stupid dragon_, I thought when I woke up that morning, hoping that what happened was a dream. I looked at Bulma who was already up and styling her hair. "Good morning. You slept in really late. I thought you were dead."

"Very funny." I laughed sarcastically. "You must've thought about that comeback all night."

She just ignored my comment. "You know what's weird? I woke up this morning feeling completely fine." Oh crap. It wasn't a dream. Shenron did grant my wish and he did punish me. Suddenly, I felt light headed and sick. "By now, I'd have that usual morning sickness." Not listening to what else she was saying, I rushed into the bathroom, not seeing if anyone was there, opened the lid, and vomited. How disgusting. "Vegeta?" She called.

I didn't know if she was coming in or not, but I didn't take any chances. "Go away."

"Are you okay? Do you need me to…?"

"I need you to go away!"

"Okay." She walked off.

After about ten minutes or so, I left the bathroom completely cleaned of any residue. I knew the woman was suspicious now, but with her thick skull, she wouldn't figure it out. "Oh, Vegeta, good morning!" My mother-in-law cheered. She's such a morning person. "How did you sleep?"

I just grunted and sat down on the couch about to watch TV. "Mom, I felt fine when I woke up today. Isn't that weird? No morning sickness or anything." Bulma told her.

"Oh my! I hope you're still pregnant." I would add another sarcastic remark, but they'd get suspicious.

"I'll call the doctor to make sure." Bulma grabbed the phone off of the receiver and dialed. I just rolled my eyes. She already has a doctor on speed dial? "He said to stop by his office." She sighed, getting up and grabbing her purse from off of the counter. "I'll be back. Did you want to come, Vegeta?"

"No, I rather just sit here." It was true. I was still unsettled from this morning. She doesn't need to know about though. I wiped both hands down my face starting with my palms to my forehead seeping down to my finger on my jaw line.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

"Just go." I snapped.

She frowned, tossing her huge blue hair behind her. "Well, you don't have to be rude!" She stormed out and slammed the door.

Finally some quiet save for the blonde lady smiling with a pot of tea. If anyone annoyed me more, it would be her. "You must be very happy." She said, pouring the tea into a mug. "I bet it's going to be a boy. I just know it!"

_Of course it is,_ I thought. _I'm the one who wished for it._ "What gives you that idea?" I asked.

"I don't know. I just do! Well, if she's still pregnant that is. The pregnancy test she took must've had a false positive. My poor little Bulma must've had a stomach virus or something and maybe you caught it."

"What?" Did she hear me from earlier? "What makes you say that?"

"Well, you look pretty pale and you've been lying on the couch since breakfast. Come to think of it, did you even eat breakfast?"

My eyes widened. Is it becoming obvious? Is my secret in danger? Just the thought of everyone knowing and pointing and laughing at me made my stomach churn again. Great. It's my stomach again. I nearly jumped off of the couch and brushed past the blonde lady.

"Vegeta?" She called.

"What's the matter with him?" Dr. Brief entered.

"I don't know, dear."

After my little episode hours later, I decided to continue relaxing on the couch. At least just for a little while and then it's back to training. Bulma's parents weren't in the house at the time. I didn't care where they were either. Just when I closed my eyes to take a nice, soothing nap, the boy from the future walked in and stood in front of my face. He just stood there, smiling like an idiot (or like Kakkarot, but there's no difference). "What?" I barked, hoping that he'll leave.

"Well, I was just wondering, you know." He started. I could already feel a great big no coming on. "Since we never got to train together… And I'm only in this timeline for a short time… And the androids are coming and… Well, you know…"

"Where are you going with this?"

"I was wondering if you want to train with me to fight the androids, Fa… I mean, Vegeta."

"Is this the only reason you came back from the future?"

"Well, yes."

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because I don't want to." Did that phrase come out of my mouth? Me, the prince of Saiyans, turning down an opportunity to train with an actual Super Saiyan? "Go away."

"But, ffff… Vegeta, come on."

"No." I always wondered what he almost always calls me. Was my name really complicated to learn? Of course not! Then again, he might pronounce a lot of things differently in the future, whenever he's from. That might explain why he always starts with the "M" sound before saying Bulma's name.

"Okay, maybe another time." He sighed before leaving. I wonder why he wants me to train with him so badly. Aren't I dead in his future? He's so weird!

"Yeah, whatever." I continued on with trying to take that nap.

"How come you've been resting all day?" He asked. "Are you sick? You look pale."

I growled, making him back up a little. "Go away!"

"Do you need me to get you something?"

"Yes, solitude."

He nodded. "Okay, I'm leaving."

* * *

Bulma came back from the hospital about five hours later. She told me that doctors from all over were very questionable. "They said it was the weirdest thing they've ever seen." She said during dinner. Again, I wasn't eating. I can't even remember the last time I ate since Shenron cursed me. Instead, I was just watching more TV on the couch, listening to the conversation. I would've been doing some pushups, but I never had the energy or the motivation for it. I'll train when I have the drive.

"So are you still pregnant?" The boy asked.

"Yes, I am. They made sure of it. They ran several tests."

"Oh, what did they say happen?" The blonde lady asked.

"They don't know. It's so weird how all of my symptoms disappeared." She paused to continue eating. "Vegeta, how come you're not eating?"

"I already ate." I've been working on that lie all night. It's perfect. They won't suspect anything.

"No one cooked?" She asked. "I'm surprised since you always want everyone to do your stuff for you."

"Woman, give me credit. I can make a sandwich on my own."

"But Vegeta, I'm starting to worry that…"

Oh great. She's worrying. I need to come up with a plan now! "Come, boy." I called. "Let's train."

"Yes, fff…" He cursed under his breath. "I mean, yes, sir."

"Don't be out too long!" Bulma yelled behind us.

* * *

And that's chapter three! Review!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball Z

A/N: Thanks for all of the reviews and favorites! I really appreaciate it but don't stop! Tell me what you think. Feel free to message me if you have questions!

* * *

Chapter 4

"Thanks for training with me, Vegeta." The boy told me as we started our way home.

It was an impressive battle I must admit. His strength was much stronger than I had anticipated. But then again, he is a Super Saiyan. "Tell me, boy, who you've trained with previously." I told him.

His eyes widened at my question. Then, he looked at his feet, the sky, and back at me as he snapped his fingers. "My father."

I simply nodded in spite of my confusion. What took him so long to answer that one question? "Well, son, your father must be a strong man."

"He was." He nodded. He gave me this weird smile. "I mean, I've never seen him in my timeline, but I've seen him here. I would say he's pretty strong."

"I would have to meet him." I told him in response to his awkwardness. Then it hit me. That light-headed feeling came back. This time, I didn't feel sick to my stomach (at least not yet). My body felt heavy as I continued to walk. Then, my ears started to close off all sound as my eyes started closing off all sight. _Oh crap_ I thought. Then, I collapsed.

"Vegeta? Vegeta!" The boy yelled, bending down to my level. At the time, his voice sounded very muffled. "What's wrong? Are you hurt?" He asked. I couldn't answer. I couldn't speak. My eyes were closed as my body went numb. And I was out.

* * *

So this is what it's like to have so many people surrounding me, hoping that I'd wake up and confirming that I've trained too hard. As soon as I opened my eyes, the first person I saw was Bulma. She stood there with her arms crossed and her eyes glistened with tears. "Vegeta?" She asked.

"Back away." The boy said. "Give him some air."

"What happened?" I asked, looking at all the people that were in front of me; Bulma, her parents, and the boy from the future. Then, I noticed that my surroundings weren't the same as when I passed out before. "Where am I?"

"You're at home." Bulma answered.

Suddenly, I started feeling light-headed again. I could feel the bile in my stomach rising. "Leave me be." I told them before pushing past them to the bathroom.

"But, Vegeta, we want to know if you're okay." The woman called. I decided not to answer and continued on. "Vegeta?"

"I'm fine!" I barked. "Just stay away."

"We must've overcrowded him." Trunks shrugged.

"Trunks, maybe you should go back to the future. You don't want to catch what Vegeta has."

"Maybe I should find any medicine while I'm there."

No matter what medicine he gives me, it wouldn't help. This is caused by an infant not a virus. "No!" I yelled before vomiting again. "Just go to the future and stay there!"

"Fine. I'm leaving." Right after I started washing my face, he stepped in. I turned around so quickly to yell but he continued on. "Get well, Father." He turned to leave in spite of my confusion.

"Father?" I asked.

"I mean, uh…" He stammered. "You're going to be a father soon. Get used to it now or it'll get awkward later." I nodded. He's right but I refused to say it out loud. "I want to ask you for a favor before I head out."

"I don't do favors." I told him bluntly. I'm a prince. You don't see princes granting favors.

"Just name the kid after me."

"Why?"

"Because if it weren't for me, you'd never live to see your son. Plus, Bulma really wants it. She likes that name." I looked at him in the eyes and could tell that this means the world to him. More importantly, it means the world to Bulma. "Please?"

"Why would I do something nice for that woman?"

"Well, she's in pain right now. She just broke up with Yamcha and she fears what the androids would do. If that doesn't persuade you just think about the pain she'll go through when the child gets here. The least you could do is giving the child the name she wants."

I never thought of that. What would happen to me when the baby comes? Will I get that pain? That horrible dragon probably would make it so. I can't believe this! But still, if I go through all of the suffering, why should I give the child the name she wants? All she's doing is holding the baby! Still, if I reject his request, he and everyone else would get suspicious. "I'll think about it."

"Thank you. Remember that my name is Trunks. That's T-R-U-N-K-S, Trunks. Once you declare that name, you'll never regret it."

"Whatever." I shrugged.

He nodded. "Well, I'm leaving." He said this with confidence. "Once I'm gone, I might not come back."

"Don't let the door hit you on your way out."

He sighed the seriously said "Goodbye." Once he turned the corner, that was the last I saw of him. That is, until he came back. "You're going to be a great father." He smiled before leaving.

The day I'll become a father is coming closer than I thought. Maybe I won't screw this up. That guy, Trunks, might be up to something when he told me I might not have been alive without him. But who am I to question fate? Then there is Bulma to consider. She chose to bear my child. Even if I do live with the pain and discomfort, a simple name shouldn't do much damage. I could see it now. I'll be just as good of a father as mine. Father, if there's an afterlife and you could be here, be with me when this baby comes. My son, Trunks.

"Vegeta? Are you okay?" Bulma asked, stepping in. I didn't say anything. Instead, I was staring at myself into the mirror, thinking. If father were here, alive, and put into this situation, what would he do? What would he think about this situation? "He's gone."

"What?" I asked, thinking she was talking about Father.

"Trunks. Trunks is gone."

"Yes, I know." There were a few seconds of silence that was spent staring at my own eyes in the mirror. These eyes are what my father gave me and they've seen a lot. I wonder what my son's eyes will look like and what they would see. "What do you want to name him?"

"Or her?"

I sighed. She's still thinking it was going to be a girl. _Poor woman_, I thought. "Or her." I decided to play along.

"I don't know. If it were a girl I would want to name her Victoria."

I thought for a minute. "Isn't that the store where they sell…?"

"Of course! That's where I got the name. If it were a boy I think I will name him Loomer."

"Like where you got your name from?"

"Yes. He should have the same name I do but only in boy form. That's fair enough, right?"

That boy lied to me! Who does he think he is; tricking the prince of all Saiyans like that? "That liar!" I yelled.

"What?" She asked. "Who?"

"Do you have any interest in the name Trunks at all?" I turned to look at her reaction, but she just stared at me. "Just a little?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"The name Trunks. Does the name Trunks for our child sound appealing at all?"

"Oh like the boy from the future?" She asked.

"Exactly."

"Why would we do that?"

Why did he have to lie like that? Now I have to think of a reason. "Because Trunks sounds like the name of a warrior like the boy was. Plus, without him, we wouldn't even be alive to see our son grow when we defeat the androids."

"You have a point, but what if it's a girl?"

I rolled my eyes. "I don't care for female names. Name 'her' whatever you want."

I saw her smile from the reflection of the mirror. "Great!" She clapped her hands. "Victoria if it's a girl and Trunks if it's a boy. That's very nice, Vegeta."

There's that word again. Nice. When I first got here, everyone feared me. I was a ruthless warrior, like Father wanted me to be, like the Saiyan society was. Now, I'm the nice guy. Now, I'm guaranteed to be a good father. What will Father think of me?

* * *

So that wraps up chapter 4! If you didn't get the references earlier for the baby names, I was thinking of Victoria Secret and Loomer from the word "bloomer" which is what Bulma's name means. Anyway, leave a review!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball Z

A/N: I hope you like it so far! Message me for questions and leave a review by clicking below.

* * *

Chapter 5

There are 280 days during a pregnancy. This is only day 47. I can't last 233 more days, but I have to. I am a first class warrior. I should be able to handle this. How am I going to keep this secret for 233 more days?

I started the day off with my regular five A.M. training. Since no one was awake, I could avoid everyone's comments on my morning sickness. How sickening. I should never have to say that again! Right now, it was seven-thirty which meant that the woman should be waking up now and making her way to my room to check up on me. She believes that I've caught some sort of virus. I was smart enough to not disagree or argue or say anything for that matter. Even though it killed me on the inside, I continued to lie.

"Vegeta, are you training this early?" She asked. Her face was projected from inside the Gravity Room. Her face was filled with so much concern.

"I always train this early." I answered. Because of this constant fatigue, I had to train even longer than I wanted.

"When are you going to be finished with your training for today?"

"The same time as yesterday and the day before." I answered but I still felt the need to clarify. "Twelve o'clock."

"Noon?"

I laughed. "Noon." I repeated, still laughing. "I need to train hard if I'm going to be a Super Saiyan and surpass Kakkarot."

"So midnight." She said this as if she were disappointed.

"Yes."

"But, Vegeta, I'm concerned about your health."

"Don't be. I'm fine." I continued my training as if she disappeared to show her that there was nothing to worry about.

"Oh, then I guess you're cured." I nodded. "Great. Then, are you going to take a break to eat?"

"I'm under strict training not on a hunger strike." She didn't say anything, so I had no choice but to clarify again. "Yes."

"Okay." Then she was gone. Finally.

But I wasn't fine. As soon as the projection was gone, I collapsed to the ground feeling the urge to regurgitate again for the millionth time. "How will I last 233 more days of this?" I asked myself out loud. "How?" I cupped my hand over my mouth, headed out the door, and jetted to the nearest set of bushes. No one was around as I took care of my business in peace until I said "I am so sick of this."

"So sick of what?" Once I was finished, I wiped my mouth clean and turned around. It was Yamcha standing there with the floating cat.

"None of your business!" I yelled back, louder than I intended.

"Okay, alright. You don't have to get so angry." He shook his head and continued his amateur training. He just shrugged me off!

I started shaking with anger. How could he just turn the other cheek like that? Doesn't he know I have feelings too? "You could be so…" I couldn't find the word at the time. My hesitation made him turn around. "You could be so…hurtful." My head was low; as low as my emotions and pride.

"What did you say?"

Again, it was like a spear going through my heart. "You shrug me off and then you don't listen to what I have to say."

"Whoa, Vegeta, I didn't know you felt that way." He chuckled. "I didn't know you felt at all!"

Another spear through my heart. "You shouldn't make assumptions about people."

"Gosh, Vegeta, I'm sorry. I didn't know."

"AND DON'T YOU FORGET IT!" I yelled before turning around running away. What was happening? He's right. I don't feel. At least, I don't show my feelings. I can't believe I have embarrassed myself like that! What if that fool tells everyone what happened? They'll poke and prod me with questions and comments for sure.

I ran back to where Yamcha was training. As soon as I was within six feet of him, I had his full attention. "Don't tell anyone what happened."

"You're secret is safe with me. Trust me." He said, going back to training.

It was barely audible but I bet he could hear me mumble to myself "how embarrassing." I didn't care. I was, in fact, concerned with what just happened. My head continued to hang low as I headed inside the house. There, Bulma was on her computer in her father's laboratory. Apparently, her parents were gone. The house was a lot quieter.

"You've come in early." She noticed. "What for? Stopped for a snack?"

"No, I… What are you doing?"

"Oh." Seeing the surprise in her eyes and look of shock written all over her face, it is obvious that my question caught her off guard. "I'm looking at a baby calendar." I didn't say anything. I just leaned in closer to the computer screen to see what was on it. "It has everything you need to know and expect during pregnancy. Right now, I should be experiencing mood swings, but I'm not feeling anything."

My heart skipped a beat. Is this the reason why I acted the way I acted earlier? There was so much to this pregnancy thing! Well, it is better me than her. The last thing I need is a woman yelling at me all day. "At least I don't have to worry about your constant yelling and crying."

"Watch it, Vegeta!" She barked back. "Don't you have training to do?"

"You can't train without water." I made up an excuse on the spot but it's valid. "Unless you're too stupid to know that."

"Hey! I have a brain you know!" She stood up and zoomed closer into my face. "Wait a minute. Did you really come over here for water?" She smiled.

I stepped back, forgetting why I came in here in the first place. "Yes." I said with 95% confidence (my lowest yet).

"Or did you want to see your son or daughter?" She pressed. I grunted, looking away. "Aren't you cute with your tough guy attitude?"

"Attitude? Please! This is who I am! Now, go fetch me my water." I pointed to the kitchen.

"Get it yourself." She slapped my hand away. "You know where the bottled water is." And there it was: a flashback of that one night that started it all. I found myself staring into her eyes; those gorgeous blue orbs that look like the ocean captured into capsules. "What are you staring at?"

"Nothing." I turned around about to head into the kitchen, but she grabbed my wrist.

"I need to ask you something."

"What?"

She hesitated at first, looking down at her feet. "How do you think this is going to work?" She looked into my eyes. I could tell that she was serious as she held my hands. "What will we do when this baby comes?"

"Don't ask me. I don't even know how we ended up having it in the first place." I tried to shake my hands free but she had a grip on me.

"I'm serious." She tightened her grip but quickly let go. "I mean, does one night change anything about us? Can one night change anything between us to where we can handle a baby?"

"We have 233 more days to think about it." I said, shaking her off with success. "I have to continue my training."

"But, Vegeta…"

"Please." My voice was low. "I need my time alone…to train." I quickly left the place and reentered the Gravity Room. That fool, Yamcha, and his floating cat were still there. After slamming the door, I gave a wall-shaking roar. "Why?" I yelled, shielding my eyes with my hand. My eyelids were glued shut to a point where it burned. "I'm not fit to be a father. I barely had one!" After a long groan, I continued. "I ruined my son's life before he's even born! Father, what do I do?" My voice was shaky and throat felt clogged with something that felt like a warm sock. Then, my breath felt short as I continued to scream and question my fate. "What have I done?" Then I stopped and removed my hand from my face. I noticed that it was wet but it wasn't sweat. It was tears. It's a good thing I was alone.

* * *

How's that for an epic fifth chapter? Leave your review if you want me to continue!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball Z

A/N: Tell me what you think! I just want to make it clear that Bulma has the baby so she's the one showing and not Vegeta. Just so you know!

* * *

Chapter 6

I have made it to 60 days. It has been eight weeks and four days. I am in my third month. So far, I am surviving. I managed to stay in the Gravity Room and got some progress done, the baby is starting to show, and Bulma hasn't suspected a thing!

I woke up this morning feeling abnormally happy. Even with the regular morning sickness, I woke up earlier than everyone and decided to make Bulma a sandwich. She's always complaining about her clothes being too tight, so now I'm giving back! She's going to like it! I know how that woman loves ham!

I snuck down the hallway and into her bedroom. The woman was sprawled on the bed in a ridiculous manner with the cover laid on top of her unevenly. Honestly, it looked like she lost a war against her own bed! "Good morning!" My voice projected, making the woman jump and scream.

"Vegeta, what are you doing?" She yelled back. "Do you know what time it is?"

"Yes, it's seven o'clock." I showed her the sandwich, pressing it close into her face. "I wanted to give you something."

"Oh, a sandwich? What is this for?" She asked, sitting up.

"I'm doing something nice for a change. Take it while you can."

She smiled. "Thank you." As she took the sandwich and ate it with pleasure, I sat down next to her. "Why are you being so nice all of a sudden?"

"I just felt like it. Is that so wrong?"

"No." She took a bite then looked at me.

"Well?" I asked. "Do you like it?"

"Yes, I do." She nodded before taking another bite. "Wow! What did you do to it? It tastes amazing."

"I added more ham than what you usually put in."

"Wow." She ate some more. "Now, can we talk about this?"

"We don't need to." I answered basically all of her questions for her. "The blissful thing about fate is that we go along for the ride."

"Go along for the ride." She repeated then looked at the clock. "Oh my! I forgot that I have a doctor appointment!" She got out of bed and put on a pair of jeans. "I'm going to bring my mother and father with me so you'll have the whole house to yourself. There's chicken and noodles in the fridge, so you can eat that for lunch."

As she was packing her purse, something snapped. I was no longer happy, but in a different mood. As quickly as I could, I grabbed her wrist and turned her around. "Wait a minute, Bulma."

"Vegeta, this is going to have to wait. I have to go." She turned to leave and tried to pull her hand free, but I turned her back around and wrapped my free arm around her waist. "What are you…?"

"I'm sure the doctor could wait five minutes." I smothered my lips against hers but she pushed away.

"What are you doing?" She asked, squirming out of my arms.

My head dropped. "Was that one night a joke? Was there no love between us? You used me didn't you?" At this point, my fists were balled in fury and embarrassment while my eyes were shut so tightly that my eyelids began to hurt as badly as my heart. "What was that one night to you?"

"What do you mean? I…I…" She paused. "Are you crying?"

I opened my eyes and saw two tears drop to the floor. I didn't dare to answer. I would not admit a sign of weakness to this woman (or anyone else for that matter).

"Vegeta," she said in a tender voice, "that night did mean something to me. I just don't know what it is." I wiped my tears and looked into her eyes. "But I can tell you that…it was nice. I felt something that I never had before. Ever since then, I tried to search for that feeling. I tried to find what sparked between us." I couldn't help but to smile. She's thinking about me! "I didn't mean to make you feel like you're nothing to me. I just need time to think."

I nodded. "Well, you better think soon because that baby is coming in 220 days more days." Her eyes widened. "You better get going to the doctor." I turned her around and gave her a small shove to give her a head start on her way. "Can you believe it? We're having a baby!" I cheered. Wait a minute. I cheered? _I_ cheered? I _cheered_?

"I never imagined you to be so happy about this." She laughed. "It's really nice!"

"You think so?" I don't know if it was possible, but my smile grew even bigger. "I'm happy that you're happy." I walked with her out to the front door and stood at the doorframe smiling. "'One of the most important things in life is to have a pleasant word for everyone'." I quoted from a comic strip in the news paper. "Have a nice doctor visit!"

"Thank you." She waved as she headed towards the car. I could see her parents waiting anxiously from the front seat.

I waved as they headed off and before I closed the door. The whole house to myself! Wonderful! Now, I have time to train with no interruptions. First, however, I felt like making a snack. "Now, what did that woman say was available?" I asked myself, opening the refrigerator. "Chicken or noodles?"

I decided to make a simple sandwich. Bread, chicken, lettuce, and no cheese. That's it. But before I put the top slice of bread on, something caught my attention: the honey bottle. It was that stupid bear-shaped bottle staring at me, mocking me. "Stupid bear!" I yelled, grabbing it, opening it, and turning it upside down. "Take that!" I squeezed the life out of it. It felt so good! I even laughed maniacally as the sweet, sweet honey oozed downwards. I didn't see where it fell, but who cares? This bear has been mocking me for a while now and it finally gets what it deserves! "Ha! Stupid bear, now you know better than to mess with me!" After it was fully drained, I chucked it out of the kitchen.

Then, I looked down at my sandwich. There was honey all over my chicken! If I tossed my sandwich out now, the bear will win! I can't lose to a bear-shaped bottle! I shouldn't even be fighting with it! These hormones are killing me. I took a huge bite and, as unexpected as it may seem, I enjoyed it. It was a nice balance of sweet and savory; the kind I've been craving all week!

After I finished with that, I looked at the noodles. What kind of amazingly satisfying snack can I come up with? What sweet product can complement this? I searched up and down the refrigerator and saw some chocolate sauce. I'm not a fan of sweets but I had to do it!

* * *

"Vegeta, I'm home!" Bulma yelled. I woke up from an unexpected nap I've taken a couple of minutes after my crazy snack combination. The last thing I remember was cleaning up everything as fast as I could and collapsing on the floor where I was now. "Vegeta, are you okay?"

"Yes." I answered. "I'm a Saiyan Warrior. Why wouldn't I be okay?" I stood up, wobbling a bit. "I need to train for the androids. They'll be coming soon."

"But, Vegeta, don't you want to know how the appointment went?"

"No."

I headed out the door but I could hear Bulma say to herself "He's back to normal."

"You better believe it!" I shouted before leaving.

"Wait! I want to tell you something!" She ran outside and grabbed my arm. "I want to talk to you about earlier."

I kept my eyes on the Gravity Room, not even chancing to look at her. She would somehow find out my whole secret and this blasted curse. "We don't have to talk about it. I rather you not mention it."

"But I thought this was important to you." Her words sounded as if they were filled with disappointment. At this point, there was nothing I could do to help.

"It's not."

"But you were…"

My eyes widened before I turned around and clamped a hand over her mouth. "Do you have to say that in public?" I hissed. "Goodness, woman, tell the whole world why don't you?"

She nodded before I let go. "Come inside." She grabbed my hand and led me into her bedroom. I knew that we would be safe there. "So this tough guy attitude _is_ an act?" She smiled with her fingers only mere centimeters from my nose. "You don't want anyone to know that I've seen you…"

"Okay, okay! We have that established! Now can we move on?"

She took a deep breath. "Okay, I was wondering why you were acting the way you were acting earlier. What made you open up to me?"

"I…I…" I stammered, looking at my shoes and imagining seeing those two tears falling.

"It made me feel like you cared about me. You _do_ care about me don't you?" I didn't answer. "You can give that tough guy act a rest and talk to me!"

"This is no act!" I yelled back.

"Oh really? That's a laugh!"

"It must be for you seeing as you can't tell a joke from the truth!"

"Are you implying that I'm dumb?"

"Well, I'm not implying that you're smart!"

"You are such a jerk!"

"And you are so annoying!" Then we stopped. No more comebacks flew after that. Her breath was heavy due to the adrenaline pumping as was mine. She opened her mouth to say something but no words flew out for a while.

"I don't understand how we're going to take care of a baby if we keep fighting all of the time." She paused, still keeping her eyes on mine. Her breathing rate was back to normal. "What do you think?"

"I think that one night speaks for itself. We did what we wanted to do." I answered.

"So this is what you want? Me?" Her voice was quiet and delicate. Somehow, it pulled me closer to her, giving me the urge to caress her face. When I did, she held my hand, stopping it at mid-cheek. From there, our faces came closer and closer until we could feel each other's breath. And then we kissed.

It went from a simple, innocent kiss to a more passionate one. She grabbed the front of my jumpsuit and pulled me onto the bed with her. But something was wrong. I couldn't do it. I couldn't go through with it. I suddenly started feeling nauseous and anxious all at once. Am I doing the right thing? Am I having feelings for this woman? How can this affect the baby?

I let go as fast as I could and jumped out of bed. "What's wrong?" She asked in a very concerned voice. "Did I…?"

"No, you didn't." I answered, pacing the room back and forth. "You didn't do anything."

"Then, what's the problem? Are you okay?"

"I don't… Bulma, I…" The more I stammered, the more nauseated I felt. I could feel something bubbling inside of me but my legs didn't want to move anywhere except for the few steps beside Bulma's bed, and my mind was swirling with questions. "I have never been a father before." I finally said.

"I know. I've never been a mother before, but it's okay. We're not alone. My parents could help along with Goku and Chi Chi. What's with the sudden mood change?" I heard her gasp with realization. "You have mood changes?"

"No, I don't!"

She propped herself upwards with her hands. "You were happy, then you were crying, and you went back to happy. You _are_ having mood swings!"

"Woman, you are out of your mind."

"The mood swings, the vomiting, the fatigue…? I think I know what's going on."

"You know nothing!"

"This has to be some kind of voodoo type of thing. Some people would say that the father would get so nervous that he gets all of the mother's symptoms. Do you think that's what happened?"

"No." I have to think of a lie _now_! "It might be something else."

She just looked at me. The bile in my stomach started to rise. "Is it a Saiyan thing?"

I stopped pacing and looked back at her. "No but I think I know what it is."

"What?"

"Nothing because I don't have any of that!" I exited the room and entered the bathroom.

Bulma was hurt. I could feel it. I even heard it when she started complaining. "Oh, great. Vegeta's sick, I can't feel my baby, and I don't know my own feelings. What am I going to do when the baby's born?" She asked herself. She was hurt. I know it. And I know that I am to blame. How will I last 220 more days?

* * *

So that's the 6th chapter! You probably didn't know this but I made a small reference to the Peanuts comic strip. Plus, the title was also sort of hinted in here. I was also thinking of posting chapters more often. What do you think? Review and give me your answer!


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball Z

A/N: I hope you like it so far! Leave a review or message me questions! I'm thinking of a more upbeat feeling with this chapter!

* * *

Chapter 7

I woke up one morning and the first thing I thought was: Day 70! Only 210 more days left! This thought made me so happy that I jumped out of bed and opened my window. The air was quiet and chilly but I didn't care. "ONLY 210 DAYS LEFT! WOO!" I was so happy that I jumped out the window and frolicked in Mrs. Brief's garden. The flowers were covered with morning dew which brushed softly against my clothes.

I've never been this happy before. It might be because of the pregnancy but it really doesn't matter! I wish I could be this happy as to make garden (or grass) angels. No one was around to see me, which was good because I was acting like a total fool! "Good morning world!" I shouted.

Then, I sprang into the air, doing a few back flips here and there, then came back down to the ground where I was doing cartwheels around the house. Then, I collapsed where my grass/garden angel was. From there, I was just laughing like the idiot I was making myself look like. What a morning! And I've only been awake for seven minutes!

"Vegeta, what are you doing?" Dr. Brief asked.

"Nothing!" I yelled, standing up. "Can't I have a quiet and peaceful morning without interruptions?" I pushed past him and headed for the shower. "Can I have at least fifteen minutes of peace here?"

"Of course, I'm sorry, Vegeta." He bowed and walked away.

Later, Bulma's parents went out shopping for groceries or something else. Meanwhile, I was enjoying having the house to myself. Or so I thought.

That happy feeling I had this morning came back! It was so severe that my feet started moving on their own followed along with my hands and hips. I was dancing. I, the person anyone would least expect to dance, was dancing! I don't even know how to dance! I just moved around to…nothing. There was no music on or anything.

I was doing, what the earthlings call, the twist when she showed up. "Vegeta? What are you doing?"

"Come on, woman! Dance with me!" I grabbed her hand and pulled her in.

"Dance to what? There's no music."

"Exactly! Just use your imagination! Right now we can have a slow dance." I wrapped my arms around her waist and had my head resting on her shoulder. It took a while for her to follow along. I noticed that she enjoyed it, seeing as her head was on my shoulder and her breathing was calm. "See? It's a nice slow dance. Nice and sloooooow." She laughed. "Then, we could do a fast dance!" I twirled her around and we started doing a fast dance.

"I have to admit it! This _is_ more fun without music." She said as she laughed. "Come on, let me show you a new dance!"

"Alright! Show me!" And she did. It was a fun dance, too! I never knew the tango could be this fun! No wonder you have to have two! Then, with my poor guiding, we bumped into a shelf that I didn't even notice was there until now. Everything was okay, but a single box fell. "What is that?" I asked as I looked down at its multiple colors.

"Oh, it's Pretzel!" She smiled. "I used to love this game! All you have to do is stretch your arms and legs to touch the right spots. Do you want to play?"

"Sure! Right now, I'm willing to try anything once!"

"Cool! I'll set it up."

Not even five minutes into the game, we formed a human/Saiyan pretzel. I couldn't even move my arm let alone my legs! I was too busy laughing! It felt good to laugh so hard! "This game is so ridiculous!" I caved in and collapsed on the mat, making Bulma fall on top of me.

"I told you it was a fun game!" Bulma laughed. I never heard her laugh so hard. It sounded so beautiful. Then, she stopped laughing and looked at what she landed on: my lap. "I had so much fun."

"Me too. I wish I could be happy like this all of the time." I told her. At that point, I wish I could take it back. I never told anyone that before. I was holding it in me for so long and it comes out so easily to her. To her, of all people, I just shared something no one knows about me.

"Why aren't you?" She asked a little more seriously.

"Because, I'm not used to it." I shifted into a more comfortable position. "I was raised under Frieza's command. He always wanted me to kill and to fight. He never showed me what a fun time was like. There was never anything to smile about."

"But it's changed since then." She finished for me. "Your smile is beautiful."

I felt my face getting warm. "You think so?"

"And you're blushing. That's so cute!" She laughed that beautiful laugh again. It wasn't as hard but it was gentle. Nice and soothing.

"Kiss me, woman."

"I thought you'll never ask." Bulma wrapped her arms around me and gave me a kiss. Her soft lips were just as soft and delicate as her skin as I felt her arms. "Vegeta, I'm glad to see you happy." She said in between lip-locks. I didn't answer as I kept on going. But then she stopped. "I just want you to know that I feel different when I'm around you."

"Different how?" I stood up, guessing we were done kissing, before lending a hand to help her up.

"Well, you're like an outlet. I can yell at you and you can yell back."

"An outlet? Is that all I am to you?" I crossed my arms and turned the opposite way.

"No, that's not what I'm saying at all! I'm saying that you get me. You understand me."

"But you can't understand me." I sighed.

"But I want to. I really do. I want to take your pain and ease it."

That was the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me. My eyes shut again with intensity. _She really cares_, I thought. _I always yelled at her but she really cares_. "Thank you."

"I just want to know another thing. Will you be here when the baby comes or will you leave as soon as you get the chance?"

"I have no choice." I said. When the androids are defeated, where else would I go? "I'll raise my son to be as strong as I am."

"Or daughter." She added.

"You're still on that, woman?" I yelled. "I'm telling you that this baby will be a male!"

"Or female." She kept adding that just to make me angry. It was working.

"Look here! This baby is a boy!"

"Or girl."

"No, a boy!"

"How do you know?"

I opened my mouth to say something but quickly shut it. If I say anything, she'll come to a conclusion faster than I could cover it with another lie. "I have to go train." Before she could object, I ran out the door.

* * *

And that's the end of that chapter! What do you think? Was it sweet? Retarded? Funny? Emotional? Did it make you want to dance? Did it make you want to play Twister?


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball Z

A/N: Your reviews make my day! Remember to leave one when you're finished reading and message me if you have any questions on how I might have come up with these ideas or if I really did find a baby calendar or making this up.

* * *

Chapter 8

It is finally the 109th day. For those who are counting by weeks, I've made it to the fifteenth week and fourth day. Those of you who are counting by months, I've made it to the fourth week of the fourth month. Those of you who are counting by the trimester, you really love this whole pregnancy thing! I've made it past the first one. Only 171 more days left! I'm so glad! However, I seem to be the only one.

Bulma is really agitated with the whole thing. She sees the doctor more than she should to see if the baby is still alive. The doctor always sends her back with the same thing. "The baby's fine. You should probably get some rest." He's such a jerk. He doesn't consider anyone's feeling. By that, I mean, he doesn't care how I would feel!

"Vegeta, it's fine." She said after I responded by yelling at the news. "He's a doctor. He knows what he's doing."

"No, he doesn't." I crossed my arms and turned the opposite, facing the long hallway.

"But there is something else he told me besides the usual."

"Oh?" I turned around. The woman stood at the door with the sunlight from the front door window hitting the back of her head, making her look radiant. She was also holding an envelope used for…documentation. "What is that?"

"The results. It tells use whether the baby is a boy or a girl." Her hands were shaking. "I'm a little scared to open it."

"Why?" I asked. "What's there to be afraid of? When we find out, we could buy the right baby stuff."

"I know, but…" She sat down at the kitchen table. "You really want to know what it is?"

_What's the surprise?_ I thought. _I already know what it is._ "Open it. It might just calm you down."

"You're right." She was about to open it with her tiny delicate fingers but she stopped. "Will you sit down? You're making me nervous!" She yelled.

"Just so you know, I'm not sitting down because you told me to!" I yelled back. "I'm only sitting down because I feel like it!"

She ignored my comment (I would too. That was the hormones talking) and opened the envelope. "It's…" Her eyes looked up and down the page. "It's a boy." She smiled. "It's a beautiful boy."

"Ha!" I laughed loud enough to rattle the walls. "I knew it! I told you, woman!"

"But, Vegeta, look at this." She held up a picture this time. "It's your son. I had an ultrasound done and this is what we saw."

I took the picture from her hand and was in awe. This was my son. It was dark and blotchy but I could make out the head and an arm. "This is my son." I said more to myself than to her.

"Look you could see his…"

Before she finished, I spotted what she was trying to mention. "Yes! He's definitely my son!"

She laughed. "Yes, he's definitely your son."

"Wow! I can't believe this!" I knew he was coming, but seeing him is amazing. "This is the future warrior of Earth!"

"What a minute. What if I want him to be a great scholar and make him become a doctor like Chi Chi did to Gohan?"

We both looked at each other with serious faces. Then, at the same time, we busted into laughter. "Yeah, right!" We both shouted in between laughs.

"So," Bulma gradually stopped laughing and regained her breath, "his name will be Trunks…"

I looked at her as she waved a hand, gesturing me to complete the sentence, but I had no idea what she wanted me to say. "What?"

"What would the last name be?"

"What? Last name?"

"You…Do you have a last name?"

"Are you telling me that humans have…?"

"A first name and a last name. Yes." She completed as I gave her my most confused-looking face. "You don't? How do you identify yourself?"

"It's very complicated. I don't think your small brain would understand."

"Hey! I'm not dumb you know!" She took a breath and shook her head. "Anyway, I'm guess he's taking my last name."

"Of course. He's your child."

"Vegeta…" She sighed, looking at the result page again. By the time she was ready to continue the sentence, she looked at me with wide eyes. "Your nose is bleeding!"

"My what?" I cupped a hand under my nose and blood did fall. "What the…?" Before the woman could say anything, I rushed into the bathroom.

That's where it hit me. It hit me there as I looked at myself in the mirror. I was bleeding because of this pregnancy. Why am I putting so much effort into having this child? It's only going to be just the same as any ordinary baby. The last thing I need, as a warrior, is to have an infant drooling and crying. What would Father say?

Everyone said that I had my father's eyes as I grew up. Now, I stare into them, hoping to see if there were answers I could somehow find. If I really had Father's eyes, I wonder if he left behind the answers for me. The answers I was looking for wasn't going to be in my father's eyes, but in me. "Father, what have I done?" I asked. "You've raised me to be a Saiyan Prince and I repay you by getting pregnant. Forgive me."

"Vegeta, are you okay?" Bulma asked, coming in to check on me. "What happened to you?"

"I've been training, woman." I answer. It was simple and vague enough to lead to anything.

"Don't start training too hard. You remember what happened last time?"

I rolled my eyes. What have I come to? "I can't deal with this any longer." I brushed past her and headed towards the front door.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm leaving. I can't live here with you or this baby. I'm supposed to be in training for the androids' arrival. You and your unborn kid is just distracting me."

"But, Vegeta, this is your kid too. Are you just going to leave me?"

"That's what I'm saying." I was almost out until she grabbed my arm.

"You can't. You said that you'll take care of this baby with me."

"I never said that."

"Well, I'm telling you!"

"Leave me alone!" I pushed her away and took my first steps out of the house. Then, a horrible pain went down my spine. My back was in so much pain that I couldn't fly away like I wanted to. I grabbed onto the fence, hoping that it will go away. When it didn't, I tried to stretch it out. Too late. The woman caught up to me.

"See? Too much training got you hurt."

It wasn't the training. It was the baby. Why does he weigh so much? "I'm fine on my own."

"Come inside." She ignored me. "I'll make you some tea."

"I don't need tea! I need to go away and train!"

"_You_ need to come inside and lie down. What's wrong? Is it your back?" She sighed. "I swear that you're getting more pregnancy symptoms that me."

She's suspicious. I could feel it. _I need to cover this up somehow! _I thought. I was about to say something but no words came out. _Or I could just say nothing and not risk any further suspicions._

She grabbed my arm and put it around her shoulders. "Come on, I'll help you." She slowly guided me into the house and onto the living room couch. From there, I was glad that I didn't leave. A comfortable couch would be hard to find in the middle of nowhere. What am I saying? If I can't leave because of Bulma's suspicion, I have to train in the Gravity Room. I need to get stronger and beat Kakkarot!

* * *

A/N: So that's that chapter! Now, review and see what you think! I mean it.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball Z

A/N: What do you think? I want your reviews!

* * *

Chapter 9

_Oh Pregnancy Calendar,_ I thought one morning as I somehow logged onto the computer, _what does this day lie for me?_ I scrolled down and looked at what was for today. It is day 145. That means there are only 135 more days left. I've made it 20 weeks and five days. I've made it to the first week of month six. Six months! Only three to go!

The calendar also had something written for today. "The mom-to-be could have more vivid nightmares or dreams." Oh great! That's the last thing I needed!

"Vegeta, are you up?" Bulma called.

I turned off the computer and took awhile to get off of the chair. My abdominals have been in pain lately. It's nothing that I can't handle, but it was something I wish just wouldn't happen. Because of it, I haven't been eating as much as I used to. It's like that morning sickness era all over again! I'm so glad I finished it!

"Vegeta?" Bulma called again.

I slowly made my way to the living room. "What, woman?" I called back.

She came in with one hand on my son and the other on the wall. "Look!" Bulma made her way to me. "Can you feel him?"

I extended a hand ever so slowly. I'm about to touch my son for the first time. At the same time, I'm touching that woman's stomach. Which one was more important to me? As soon as the palm of my hand felt her skin, I felt him. I felt his energy, his determination, his life. This is my son. Trunks Briefs. Then, I quickly retreated. For the next few months after this child is born, he's going to do nothing but a lot of crying and screaming. Come to think of it, I won't be able to do anything with him until he learns to tie his own shoes.

"Isn't that amazing? That's our son! He's awake!"

I didn't answer nor responded with anything except for "I'll be training."

I had my back turned, but I could sense that she wasn't happy. "Okay. Well, I thought I would just tell you."

"I appreciate that you've told me." I really could care less, but I didn't want to say that or she'd start crying.

She sighed and said under her breath "same ol' Vegeta."

I turned around so fast that it was just a blur. "What is that supposed to mean?" I yelled. I looked into her fearful eyes. _Oh great,_ I thought, _I scared her. Stupid hormones!_

"Well… I…" She stammered.

"Don't say anything." I said in a calmer voice. "Don't worry about it."

She nodded. "Okay."

"I mean it. Don't worry about it." I said again, seeing as her face didn't change.

"I won't. You just go train for that android battle."

"I will." And that was that.

* * *

The next two weeks were very progressive for me. I had more energy which was perfect for my training. However, I still chose to continue to train alone. I don't want anything weird to happen while other people are there. It is day 167 which means that there is 113 days left. From this point, everything has been fine and my body has been subtle. Sore but subtle.

For day 167, I decided to do some massive training. Before, I wasn't able to move that well in 300 times gravity. Now, I'm up to 302 times gravity! It is steadily building but I shall beat Kakkarot by the time I'm done!

But then, I became more sore than energized, sending me to the ground in the middle of training. At first, I thought it was a pulled muscle, but it wasn't. It was a contraction. "Oh no. Not now." It was still the sixth month. It's too soon for the baby to come. It was only one, so I better look at the baby calendar to make sure. "Woman!" I called when I got into the house. "How do you work this computer?"

"Why? What's wrong?" She asked, coming in with a huge box. "Is everything okay? You've stopped training."

"I need to know if the baby is coming."

"Not for another three months, Vegeta. You know that. But he has been moving a lot. The baby calendar said that he's getting bigger and that he's trying to find more room."

"What does that mean for you?" I really meant for me but she doesn't need to know that.

"It means that I should be getting Braxton Hicks Contractions."

"And those are…?"

"False alarms." She put the box on the ground and opened it. I just stood there as befuddled as ever. It was a false alarm. Who ever heard of false alarms in a matter of life and death? "I bought some things for the baby! Do you want a baby shower?"

"A what?"

"You don't know what a baby shower is, do you?"

"I'm not sure I want to know."

"It's just a celebration for the baby's arrival. There will be a party with dancing and food and games and stuff like that. Are you interested?"

"No." I got off of the computer and headed for the door again. Now that that's over, I could continue my training.

"Of course you wouldn't be." She sighed. "At least look at what I got."

"Woman, I have to train!" I yelled. Again, I think I rattled her. "Come on, Bulma, don't be this way."

"What is wrong with you? You keep exploding anger at me like it's nothing. I just want to know if you're okay. I can help you." Those words, for some odd reason, felt like music to my ears. I can't recall the last time someone offered to help me with such a difficult task. It has been hard.

For me, time moved in slow motion when, outside, it was moving at normal. I held up my arms and moved closer to the woman. The look on her face told me she was so confused. As soon as there wasn't a lot of space between us, I wrapped my arms around her. I hugged her. It took her about a second before she hugged back. "Thank you." I whispered into her ear. It was the hormones again.

* * *

A/N: There aren't a lot of reviews coming in. Don't be like the rest and give an awesome review!


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball Z

A/N: Review this chapter and tell me what you think PLEASE!

* * *

Chapter 10

I've been trying to keep my distance between everyone as much as possible. For the past month, it's been nothing but train, eat, and sleep. Eating has been difficult because I never know what I want anymore which is horrible. I would stand at the refrigerator for minutes saying the same thing. "Sweet or meat? Sweet or meat? Sweet or meat?" Eventually, I just threw them together. Who cares? No one sees anyway.

Whenever I was done eating, I would go back to training and come in to sleep when everyone else was. But lately, my training has been very weak. I had to stop and start because I would suddenly be out of breath or have those…what are they…Braxton Hicks Contractions. That baby needs to hurry up and find a comfortable position! Plus, I've been having leg cramps and swollen feet.

It was day 195 and I have only 85 days left. I've made it to the last trimester, a day away from 28 weeks, and a day away from finishing the seventh month. It's only a matter of time until the baby is delivered. Today, I cut my training short due to my feet being too swollen to fit into my shoes. If I continue to do this, I'm going to have to do more training next year and the year after that. Why did she have to get pregnant now?

I plopped onto the couch when I thought I was alone. I took off my boots (with a great deal of struggling might I add). Then, the woman came in, pushing a huge box. "Can you help me with something?" She asked.

I rolled my eyes. "Don't you know that I'm on break?"

"I see that, but this is a challenge." That woman knows I can't refuse a challenge. It's in my Saiyan blood to never turn down a challenge.

"What is it?" I asked.

"In this box is the baby's new crib. I was wondering if you could put it together. I couldn't do it because of the baby being in the way and Dad's busy." Before I could refuse, she continued on. "I kind of figured that a strong warrior like you can be able to put up a simple baby's crib. But I could always call Chi Chi."

"Kakkarot's wife?" I spat out. She nodded. "But she's a woman!"

"What's your point?"

"I am capable of putting a crib together! Give me that!" I snatched the box from the floor and carried it to my room.

_Now, this shouldn't be difficult_, I thought. But I was wrong. I opened the pack and poured out the contents which consisted of hundreds of little parts. Let this be training for my patients! "Insert part A to part B." I said to myself. Done. "Slide part B so that it matches part C but doesn't touch part D. Flip part D and connect it to part E." Oh boy. Done. "Now, with part E, inject part F with the tap of a hammer… What?" I sighed. This is definitely testing my patients. I grabbed the hammer and tinkered around with these tiny parts.

An hour later, I started to get really frustrated. I made it to part T2. What has a part T2? "You piece of junk!" I yelled, gripping the hammer to a point where the top breaks off. "Oh, just great. This is going to take a while.

* * *

It wasn't until another three hours and several trips to the bathroom later when I finished it. It was eleven o'clock at night and I finally finished it! I dragged the crib outside of my room. "Hey, woman!" I called. "I finished it! And you said I couldn't do it!" I let out a laugh.

"Oh, Vegeta, I…" As soon as I got into the living room, I saw her father with another crib identical to mine and already built.

"What is this?" I asked as if it were some unearthly substance. "You had me building for four hours and you go out and buy one already built?" I yelled.

"Vegeta, it's just that I thought you'd given up by now." She said as if it were no big deal.

"I'm a Saiyan, woman! Saiyans don't give up!" I took a hand and let out a gentle ki blast that was light enough to blow the crib to smithereens! "This is the crib he'll be using."

"Thanks, Vegeta. It's wonderful!"

I nodded. "With four hours of hard labor, it better be wonderful!" Four hours of labor. Oh no. My eyes widened at the realization that Bulma will be in labor soon. I wonder what was going to happen.

"Vegeta, are you okay?" Bulma asked. "You look pale."

"I'm fine." I took a deep breath. It's not going to happen for another month or so, so why am I so anxious? I'm sure the woman won't be in too much pain. Then again, my own mother died of childbirth and she's a Saiyan! "I need to speak to you." I told her.

"Okay." She followed me to my room before I shut the door and stared out the window. "What is this about?"

"It's about this whole childbirth process. What is it like for humans?"

She thought for a minute. "Do you want me to be specific?" I nodded, still staring out the window and at the moon. "Well…, there are muscle contractions, the mom would be in pain for a while, the baby comes out, and we're all happy."

I turned around in a heartbeat. "That's not being specific at all!"

"Well, Vegeta, I _am_ a first time mother, you know!" She sighed in exaggeration. "What do you need to know?"

I turned my attention back to the moon. It was full tonight and nearly blinding. "I need to know how if humans survive from it."

"Of course they would. My mom is alive."

"What if she got lucky?"

"Let me put it this way. Only the very unlucky ones die. It isn't that likely." She chuckled a little. "Why? Are you worried about me?"

I was mostly worried for myself but that's beside the point. "You're the one raising the kid." It told her. "Not me. If anything happened to you…"

"You'll miss me?"

I didn't respond. If I did, she'll keep going on and on. Instead, I exited the room and went back into the Gravity Room, hoping that I won't be needed to come back out for a long time.

* * *

A/N: Review please? Your input means a lot!


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball Z

A/N: This is my most reviewed story so far. That doesn't mean to stop reviewing! Just one thing before you continue to read. I was in the moment while I was writing this so there might be some gramatical errors. That just shows you that something good's going to happen! Anyway, I hope you like it!

* * *

Chapter 11

"Vegeta! Come out!" Bulma shouted. She's been shouting for the past thirty days. I've been in here during all waking hours and she's been worrying and shouting. "Vegeta!" I always ignored her and continued expanding my strength and knowledge of my own body. But thirty days later, she started shouting something worth listening to. "You won't believe who came by!"

At first, I thought it was Kakkarot. What would he want? He probably came to say that I'm the greatest! I'm the first class warrior and therefore superior! Then, I thought that was a little too easy for him to admit. It was only a fantasy. Curios, I opened the door and saw the woman holding her unborn child with one arm and leaning on the wall with the other. "What's wrong?" I asked.

"He's just excited." She answered, talking about the infant. "Come on inside. Someone's here to see you."

"Who?"

"Just come inside." She grabbed my hand and pulled me towards the front door. "Here he is!" She shouted into the house.

"Vegeta, hi." It was the boy, Trunks.

Of course, I was interested in why he was here. What if something happens and there are more than two androids? "What are you doing here?" I asked.

"First tell me what month and day this is."

"It's the twelfth of April. Now, tell me what you are here for?" I asked, getting impatient. I don't like playing games.

"Okay, good." He said to himself. "I'm a week early."

"For what?"

"For the baby of course!" He smiled.

"The baby?" Everyone asked as Bulma and I nearly shouted.

"That's impossible!" I yelled. "This is day 225. We still have 55 more days left!"

"How do you know the baby will be born in a week?" Bulma asked. "I mean I know you're from the future, but do you know him?"

He blushed and shrugged. "Well, of course. We're kind of close. You can say that we're like twins. Anyway my… I mean his…birthday is April eighteenth."

"Six days?" I asked. Six more days left. No more back pain. No more swollen feet. No more abnormal behavior. But then there would be the labor to go through. I've seen on TV the pain these women go through. I should be able to handle it because I'm a Saiyan warrior! But my own mother… "Six days?"

"Yes." He answered. "Are you okay? You don't look so good."

"Six days…" was all I could say. That was all I could think about.

"Mom… I mean, Bulma… Aren't you excited about that? No more discomfort from the baby anymore."

She shook her head. "I'm more nervous than excited." She said. "I haven't been having any discomfort at all since I found out that I was pregnant." Then she whispered. "For some reason, that's Vegeta's department. It's a theory I've been thinking about: The Voodoo Theory. He's psychologically stressed so he's just imagining all of the symptoms and ends up having it."

"You don't say." He whispered back, looking back at me. I could feel his stare but I was still spaced out. Only six days.

"Vegeta, you should lie down. You look pretty pale." Bulma said.

"Is he still sick from the last time I was here?"

"No, he's been better. He might just be in shock."

"Six days." I said before everything started to get darker. My vision disappeared as I started to lose control of my body. Then, after colliding with the floor, I was out.

* * *

I woke up on the couch with an ice pack on my head. The boy from the future was sitting by me on a chair pulled out from the kitchen, watching nothing. He was staring out into space, thinking. Bulma was on the phone making an appointment to see the doctor as soon as possible. I turned my attention back to the boy, wondering what he could be thinking about. He was just sitting there like a statue. I don't think he even realized that I was awake, so I closed my eyes again.

"Thursday? No, I'm going to need it sooner than that." Bulma was arguing. "No, I can't tell you specifically why. It's an emergency." She waited. "I have a question about my baby and I have to ask you soon." She waited. "Fine! I'll just come over there appointment or no appointment!" She slammed the phone on the receiver.

"No luck?" The boy asked.

"Nope. I'm just going to have to go over there myself." She sighed. "How's Vegeta?"

I heard the fabric of his jacket move: a shrug. "Fine, I guess." He sighed. "I feel like I've caused trouble."

"You didn't. In fact, you did us all a favor. Well, you did _me_ a favor. I think you just shocked Vegeta. He'll be fine."

"I hope. He had me worried with all of that 'six days' talk."

Why did he have to remind me? "Six days…" I said faintly. 55 days went down to six so quickly.

"Vegeta, are you okay?" Bulma asked.

"I'm fine." I sat upwards and took the ice from my forehead to prove it.

"Well, I'm going to the doctor." Bulma picked up her purse. "Have you seen Dad?"

"He might be in the lab." The boy said. "I'll go get him for you."

"It's okay." Once she was gone, Trunks went back to his statue position.

"What are you thinking about?" I had to ask.

"Oh, nothing. It's just that I'm going to see someone…really close to me being born. It's an honor that you'll let me see that." He smiled. "You _will_ let me see it won't you?"

I couldn't help but to smile. This kid wants to see a child being born into this world. Come to think of it, I've been stressed out by the pain of labor to expect what will come out of it. This is supposed to be a miracle. What kind of warrior would I be if I don't witness this kind of miracle? I would be the kind of warrior that doesn't anything but ruthless battles. I need to be an all-around good warrior and see everything my father never got to see. These eyes need to see it for his sake. "Of course." His eyes should see everything his father can't as well. I don't know what happened to him, but he must be a great fighter.

"Thank you."

* * *

A/N: Now that it's over, leave a review!


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball Z

A/N: Tell me what you think of the story! Review!

* * *

Chapter 12

It was day 230. 1 more day. I woke up that morning, shaking. Tomorrow, I'll be in pain while Bulma would just be pushing the baby. How fair is that? What have I done to myself? Then, I felt something. A contraction. It wasn't much but it was painful. Why am I feeling them now? Shouldn't I be feeling them tomorrow? It might be another one of those Braxton Hicks. But then again, it couldn't be. It was too late for those.

All day this happened. I had to slow down the training with Trunks just to shut my eyes and embrace the pain. Seconds later, I was back and ready to go with a sudden burst of energy. "Maybe we should stop. You look like you're in pain." He said.

"No, I'm fine!" I exclaimed, ready to fight again. "Let's go!" He didn't talk back but he nodded before continuing. I felt this fighting session was fully needed. I used it to fight off all of the nervousness and anxiety.

We stopped as soon as Bulma was calling for us. "Guys, it's lunch time!"

"Cool. Her mom cooked." The boy told me, making his way to the door. I had no choice but to follow him.

And there it was: a full buffet on the kitchen table. Unfortunately, I was too nauseous to eat any of it. "I'm not hungry." I told him. "I'm going to continue training alone." I didn't make it to the Gravity Chamber. Instead, I just leaned on the wall, clutching my stomach. It might be the nerves because my stomach was killing me. "Oh why me?" I asked the heavens. I seriously did not feel well. Then on top of that, the contractions came more frequently. "Why me?" I asked again.

"Vegeta?" I heard Bulma say. I jumped, startled, back to a normal position. "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you."

"What do you want?" I blurted out.

"I just wanted to know if you were okay."

"I'm fine." I sighed. "Just leave me be." I entered the Gravity Room and closed the door.

* * *

What did that website say? I should time how far apart these things are. Ten minutes. I sat in the Gravity Room training with Trunks but had to stop every ten minutes. "Are you sure…"

"I'm fine!" I yelled. "Just hit me with what you got!" I flew towards him and started fighting again. Ten minutes later, I collapsed to the ground with a long moan, waiting for the contraction to end.

"Oh my…" He said. "Come on, I think you're hurt."

He flew down next to me, trying to help me up, but I shook him off. "No, I'm fi…" Before I could finish, it was my stomach again. It was as if someone was twisting it and wringing it out to dry. I shot up and ran out the door as vomit started bubbling inside and shooting upwards. After regurgitating in the bushes, I felt Trunks holding on to me. Then another contraction came. It was now seven minutes apart.

"Vegeta, what's wrong?" He asked, starting to panic.

I shook him off. "Stop touching me. I'm fine." I stood up and forcefully made my way to the house. Here was the hard part. I had to tell Bulma that she has to get to the hospital, but the question is how. How will I persuade her? I would have to earn her trust somehow.

Right now, she was sitting on the couch, watching TV. I couldn't tell if she knew I entered the room seeing as she never took her eyes off the screen. "I'm thinking of getting my hair cut before the baby gets here. Do you think that's possible?" It wasn't until seconds have past after she asked when she looked at me. "Well?"

"No." I simple said.

"You're right. With all the chemicals around at the beauty shop, it won't be good for the baby."

"Well, there's that…"

"Then again, I could get Mom to cut it. Or maybe I could do it myself. What do you think?"

"Well, I…"

"Or maybe I could just…"

"Woman!" I yelled, but immediately regretted it. Yelling only gets her aroused and makes it impossible for me to get through to her. "I mean, in order to trust one another, you have to listen to my opinion as I do to you."

"Trust?" She asked suspiciously. "Since when did you care about trust?"

Make up something. Make up something. Make up something. "Well, on my planet," I started with the cheesiest of smiles, "we trust the people we live with. I figured that I should trust you because I'm living with you. Most importantly, you should trust me because if I know that you trust me, then it makes it easier for me to trust you." That's a valid reason, right?

"Oh, that makes sense." She said. "So what is your opinion?"

I gave a heavy exhale as another contraction was coming and going and leaned against the arm of the couch that stood between us. "You don't have time to cut your hair because the baby is already coming."

"No he's not, Vegeta. You know he doesn't come until tomorrow."

"Remember that talk of trust?" Before I could elaborate, the boy came in. Maybe he could clear something up. "Doesn't the baby come tomorrow?"

"Yes." He answered.

"What time?"

"Oh…" He stopped and blushed. "That I don't know."

"You see, the baby could be born on April eighteenth at midnight. The point is you are in labor now."

"No, I'm not. I'm not feeling anything." She protested.

"You do not trust me. I need you to start trusting me."

"But, Vegeta, I don't…"

I couldn't take this. The contractions are now six minutes apart. We've been arguing for six minutes! Finally, I grabbed her at mid-sentence and stood her up. "You're water is about to break." I gripped the couch for support. At the very peak of it all, water crashed to the ground. I got lucky. "Will you trust me now?"

"Oh my… I'm in labor."

* * *

A/N: How epic is that? Tell me in the review you're going to leave!


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball Z

A/N: Ooh! The suspense! I'm going to try to finish this story before Christmas, so keep on your toes!

* * *

Chapter 13

_Stupid dragon!_ I thought as I gripped Bulma's hand. She initially grabbed mine because she was scared. She doesn't feel anything and it's starting to worry her. What was also worrying her was my pain. "Where is that doctor?" I shouted. We were waiting for the doctor or someone to escort Bulma to her room. The wait was long and intensifying!

"Vegeta, calm down. Everyone's starting to stare." Bulma whispered.

"Do you trust me?" I asked her.

"With this, yes."

"Then, trust me. I know what I'm doing." I gripped her hand a little tighter as another contraction came. "Doctor! Doctor! WE NEED A DOCTOR!"

"I'm a doctor." A guy with a white lab coat said.

"What took you so long? Do you want her to have her baby in the lobby?" I shouted.

"Sorry for the wait, sir. We have a room set up for her."

I watched with envy as the woman got up with ease while I had to struggle. The pain was like nothing I've ever experienced before. When we got into the room, however, I couldn't sit back down. I felt like I had to walk around. It helped. Now, there was nothing left to do but to wait until it was time to start pushing. "Vegeta, are you okay?" The boy asked.

"Does it look like I'm okay?" I snapped, leaning on my knees.

"Here, let me help you." He wrapped my arm around his shoulders and wrapped his arm under mine to support me. His father must be so proud to call him a son. Hopefully my son would turn out the same way.

* * *

The whole thing was wearing me out. It didn't take long before I started moaning and groaning involuntarily. This only worried the woman more. "Oh, Vegeta, I wish you told me what was wrong. If you told me, I could help. Whatever happened to that thing called trust?" She sighed.

"I need you to trust me when I say that you don't want to know." I simple answered.

"Let me get you some water." Trunks said. "Bulma, do you need me to get you anything?"

"I just need something to entertain me. Maybe a magazine or two would be great."

"Oooooohh…" I moaned, leaning against the bed. "I'm coming with you. I need the walk."

"Sure." He grabbed onto me like he did before. This time was a little more secure than the last time. "I got you."

Then the pain came. This time it was massive. This time it was like there was something dark inside me pulling on my insides. I stopped in my tracks and collapsed to the ground, screaming in agony.

"That's it. I have to get you a doctor."

"No, you don't." I said with gritted teeth. "I have to stay here with you and Bulma."

"But why? Why would you sacrifice your well being for this?" I didn't answer at first, but I gave a groan in response. "Please. Let me help you."

"No!" I yelled. "Forget the water and the magazines! We need to get this baby out! She needs to push!"

"No, it's too soon." He picked me up off the floor. "The vending machine is just steps away. You'll make it."

As soon as the bottle rolled out of the machine, I opened it and gulped the whole thing down. The cold water was soothing for a second but it was over in an instant. "There has to be a way to end this pain."

"I wonder if Bulma is having contractions yet." He led me towards our room, holding a bottle of water and a few magazines. "How are you holding out?"

"I'm fine." I said before another groan.

"It's okay, Vegeta. We're here. You can sit down now."

When we entered the room, two doctors were surrounding the woman. "I don't understand. I don't feel anything." She was saying. "You have to help me."

"You say this like you want to be in pain!" One of the doctors chuckled.

"Doctor, please, if I feel pain, then I know my baby will be okay and that I'm normal."

"Don't worry. We'll get someone to take a look before you start pushing." The other doctor said before the both left.

"They better hurry up." Bulma complained. "The doctor said that I'm already at seven centimeters dilated."

"Seven?" I yelled. "Out of what?"

"Ten." She sighed. "We're almost finished and I haven't felt anything."

I screamed as another contraction came and gone. "Why would you want to feel this pain?" I yelled.

"Vegeta, please tell me what's wrong. You're in so much pain. Just because I'm in the hospital bed doesn't mean _you _can't get medical help."

"No."

"If you don't tell me, I'm going to have to find out from someone else!"

The first person I thought of was Kakkarot. He's such an idiot that she could get an answer out of him faster than you could get water from the ocean. If anyone should tell her should be me. "Okay. Let me tell you."

* * *

A/N: Aww! Isn't that sweet? Review if you want to read more! So far this is my most reviewed story. I want to know if you can give me 50!


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball Z

A/N: Are you excited for this chapter? It's the last one and I appreciate writing this story and reading all of your reviews. I hope you have a Merry Christmas!

* * *

Chapter 14

I didn't tell her right away. There was another contraction. It was as if this contraction was telling me not to tell her. What kind of Saiyan warrior would I be if I told her about this humiliating situation? What will I tell her? "Okay. Let me tell you." I took a deep breath. "There's nothing wrong with me, so stop asking!" By this point, I was on all fours. How embarrassing!

"But Vegeta…" The boy started but the doctor came in.

"Don't mind me. I'm only checking for dilation." But we did. As Trunks and I turned around as he checked, we were all silent. You could hear a pin drop. "Okay, I think we're ready to push."

"What?" We all yelled.

"Mrs. Briefs you're at the full ten centimeters."

"But I can't! I haven't felt any contractions!"

"The grandparents aren't here!" Trunks yelled.

"There's no time!" I yelled. "The baby is coming now!"

The doctor nodded. "I'll have to get other doctors and…"

"THERE'S NO TIME!" I grabbed a chair and sat down next to Bulma. She was looking at me then the doctor and back at me with so much confusion. "Woman, remember that talk we had about trust? Well, you're going to have to trust me on this." She hesitated at first when I held out my hand. Holding hands is a symbol of trust.

"Okay. I trust you." She said, holding my hand.

"What does she have to do?" Trunks asked the doctor.

"I'm going to have to ask you to push for ten seconds as soon as you feel a contraction."

"But, doctor, have you been listening? I can't feel…"

"Woman, listen to me." She looked at me with even more confusion than before. "Trust me." The contraction was coming. I could feel it. "Start pushing as hard as you can."

"Sir, I don't think…" That stupid doctor started.

"Don't listen to him! You trust _me_! Now push!"

"But Vegeta…" The woman hesitated. I knew that there was only one way to get her to do as I say.

"I'll tell you the secret if you push this baby out!" The pain was unbearable! My screams of pure agony can't penetrate it! "Now!" I kept yelling "Push now!"

"Okay! Okay!" She did as she was told. I thought the baby coming out would be slightly relieving but it was much worst!

"For the love of… WHY?" I yelled. "Why does childbirth hurt so much?"

"Doctor, I'm not feeling anything." The woman started weeping. "Why?"

"The head is crowning!" Trunks shouted. "Woah! So this is what childbirth is like!"

"Okay, and breathe." The doctor said.

I drew in as much air as I can after losing so much yelling. "How much longer?"

"On your next contraction." The doctor answered my question.

My body was shaking already. I can't deal with this any longer! "G…Get ready…to push…again." I said in between breaths.

"Vegeta, can you not squeeze my hand so hard this time? I mean, really! I can't tell if I'm having the baby or you!"

"PUSH!" I yelled. The pain nearly sent me to the floor. "Get this baby out of her already!" I shouted.

"He's almost out!" Trunks shouted over my screams.

"Oh my hand!" Bulma shouted.

"And breathe." The doctor instructed.

"No more. I can't do this anymore." I complained. Do you see what this baby has brought me to? Now I have tears coming down my eyes. "Ooooh the agony…"

"We just need one more push." Trunks said.

"PUSH, WOMAN, PUSH!"

"I'm pushing! But you still have to tell me what's going on!" She yelled over my screams.

"And he's out!" The doctor cheered.

"Wow, he's beautiful." Trunks said as the baby was crying. He even had tears in _his _eyes. "What a miracle."

"A miracle." I took in several breaths in. It was over. All 231 days of having to deal with this child was over. No more pregnancy. No more labor. I've done my deed. It's over.

"So what's the big secret?" She asked.

By this point, I was exhausted. I could barely keep anything up. All I could say was "the dragon." Then, I collapsed.

* * *

"Vegeta, do you want to meet your son?" I opened my eyes to the newborn child that is my son. He was so small and squishy looking. How am I going to train him? "Isn't he beautiful?" The woman was holding him tightly in her arms, protecting him from all outside dangers. "Don't forget you have to tell me your big secret."

"A promise is a promise." I hesitated. It was a humiliating situation but what kind of warrior would I be if I couldn't keep a promise? "Bulma, the truth shall be between us only."

We both looked at Trunks. "I'll just be leaving you two alone to talk." He quickly scurried out the door.

"What is it? Are you hurt?"

"Yes, but it's okay. The truth is that…I was cheated by Shenron!"

"Cheated? How on Earth did you get cheated by a dragon that grants any wish?"

"I wished for the baby to be born a boy and he gave me that and something else."

"You wanted a boy so badly that you went behind my back and wished for it?" She yelled.

"Let me finish!" I took a deep breath and started again. "He said that pregnancy and childbirth comes with great pain, discomfort, and aggravation. So he gave you the son I wanted and gave me...everything else."

She didn't say anything for a minute. "You were being selfish. You deserved to be punished." I sighed. "But think of this as the perfect training. I bet you didn't expect to deal with that kind of pain, did you?"

Training? I never thought of it like that! If I can endure that pain, I can handle anything! I'm one step closer to being a Super Saiyan and surpassing Kakkarot! "No, I guess you can say that I didn't." I looked at the baby who was sleeping soundly.

"You did great. I think your son will love you for it."

"It wouldn't matter. You'll keep him until he's old enough to train. Until then, I need to go away for a while."

"Why? The baby has just been born. You can't leave now." A tear ran down her cheek. I stood up and wiped it away. I didn't need to see her cry.

"My main purpose is to train for the androids and become a Super Saiyan. I need to go elsewhere to train."

"But where would you go?"

That was a good question. Where would I go? Kakkarot came from space and now he's a Super Saiyan. I don't see why I can't do the same. "I'll go to space!"

"Well, it's time for me to go." Trunks said, coming in. "I hope I'm not interrupting anything but I'm about to exceed my limit."

"You're leaving too?" She sobbed. "Who's going to help me with this baby?"

"Your parents." We both said.

"We're here to see the baby!" Just in time, her mom showed up. "Oh, he's so handsome!"

"Well, I have to go. Bye!" Trunks left.

My work here was also done. As the woman was surrounded by her loving family, I escaped from the hospital and flew away. I've been distracted with this child for too long and now I have to make up for lost times. I seem to be okay and not damaged from the inside, so I flew off into the sky.

I'll come back to see my son and train him to become a great warrior and become stronger than Kakkarot's son. Until then, I will have to work to become strong enough to make the earth safe for him to grow.

I took my last look at the hospital where my son was before fully taking off to the Capsule Corp. There lies the spaceship I would take. Now my journey to become the legendary Super Saiyan will continue without interruptions!

* * *

A/N: I hope you liked the story! That's the end. I need 7 more reviews to hit 50! Can you leave me a review and help me reach that goal? And for all of the writers out there, don't be afraid to take a risk and stand up for your writing skills!


End file.
